Stranded: A Love Story
by kreatekate
Summary: This story takes place deep inside a secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D facility where Loki of Asgard is being held after his attempt to become ruler of Midgard (Earth). Not only is he being held here because he is an obvious security threat, S.H.I.E.L.D also has plans to try to figure out loki's mental state and see if turning him into a possible ally is an option.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded: A love story

This story takes place deep inside a secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D facitlity where Loki of Asgard is being held after his attempt to become ruler of Midgard (Earth). Not only is he being held here because he is an obvious security threat, S.H.I.E.L.D also has plans to try to figure out loki's mental state and see if turning him into a possible ally is an option. To do this job they hired a top specialist who has field and psychiatric training. Calypso or as she is commonly known at S.H.I.E.L.D, Cally.

Chapter 1: Mutual Disdain

Ding* "Cally isn't this your level?" Director Fury asked with curiosity in his voice. "Oh yes. Sorry Director Fury my mind is else where today" Cally stated with a hint of anger. "You know you are better than that Cally, stop blaming yourself and get your head on straight, this is a very important mission I've given you." Pffft scoffed Cally, regretting it almost immediately under Director fury's scornful gaze. "I wouldn't exactly call it a mission sir, you want me to bring out a humanity in a man errr god? That has only shown signs of psychological mischief and deceit." "Is that not important Ms. Nelson?" This statement was meant to end this conversation, and it had. Cally had learned along time ago that questioning director fury's motives would only lead to more questions or answers that didn't make sense until it's resolve. For being a stubborn man he was rather wise she thought silently. They had reached a set of vault like doors with a digitized encryption code on the face. "Now cally the code is simple: Voice recognition and DNA sample is required to enter this section of the facility" Director fury explained as a small dropper came out from behind the digitized screen to prick his finger gently. Cally winced at the idea of having to do this everyday. "Now keep in mind there are sleep quarters, mess halls and other things to accommodate you while you are working on this level. I would advise staying the night often to save your fingers from going a rye." What a comforting idea she thought sarcastically.

The door opened to an entirely white level, This made cally rub her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. It was a circular level with a large room in the center shaped like a circle as well made up entirely of glass that glowed with electricity surrounding it. This technology was new to cally, she was rarely surprised by S.H.I.E.L.D's newest advances but this energy field around this prisoners room was beautiful and glowed magnificently. After she assessed the room for a moment her eyes came upon a shroud of jet black hair sitting on a fold down bed on the far side of the circle. Suddenly she became aware that while she had spent the last few minutes assessing the room, her patient had spent that time assessing her. Her spine straightened and the hair on her nape began to tingle. She then realized that her eyes were meeting the gaze of one of earth's greatest terrorists.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Curious  
"Cally are you ready to meet him or would you like to go get something some lunch first?" Cally realized she had held Loki's gaze for a little more than 30 seconds now. Was this the magic he was supposed to have or was she just off her game lately? She decided on the later and walked toward the guarded doors. "I'm all set here Director you can get back to your day, I am a bit old for a babysitter after all" She shot him a grin as she showed the guards her security clearance. "Hello Ms. Nelson" The young man guarding the door replied with a small smile. "Hello, please call me cally Ms. Nelson makes me feel older than I should." She entered the room that smelled more like a doctor's office then it did living quarters. Even for a prisoner. She walked her briefcase over to the metal table, set it down gently and began taking out her files on this patient and forms to be filled out in the coming days to begin this project. Cally loved working for S.H.I.E.L.D but after all this technology she would have thought they would make all this tedious work digital. While she was contemplating these things she hadn't noticed the footsteps of a socked prisoner approaching the other side of the table. "Cally was it?" A deep melodic voice asked with a hint of curiosity to it. "Ms. Nelson will do" Cally replied stiffly. She didn't like when patients used her first name. "I see. Ms. Nelson it is then." Loki sat down across from Cally as she was still standing unloading her mass amounts of paperwork. "So tell me Ms. Nelson did you misbehave?" Cally was alarmed. "Excuse me?" "I mean no disrespect Ms. Nelson you are just the 5th S.H.I.E.L.D agent I've had the pleasure of meeting in the past months." Said Loki with an apathetic look. Cally thought on this. Fury would leave that part out knowing she didn't like psychiatric leftovers. "I was unaware, but no matter I shall be the last so grow accustom to seeing me everyday Sir Odinson? Which she said with a hint of doubt not exactly knowing how she should address this patient. "Please call me Loki" He said with almost a chuckle. "Well Loki I'm here to help you so please don't try anything tricky because I am armed and so is this entire room and the surrounding areas, so it wouldn't be a wise choice." Loki nodded like he had already tried and given up on that. " Good, so to start how are you coping with prisoner life?" Loki looked amused. "Well compared to asgard punishment I'll take it..for now."Cally smiled. Like he had a choice. Thor left him here knowing it would spare his brother's life and knowing that we take every step possible to make sure that he stays out of trouble. After contemplating this Cally looked up only to be met by Loki's burning gaze. He was once overing her. Assessing her as she does her patients. This made her uneasy. "Loki can you tell me why you decided that earth was a good place to start a war?" Loki looked taken a back by such a forward question. "Well I presumed man was a weak, intolerant species that needed to be ruled by a leader who could teach them how to live without the bounds of humanity" Cally just stared blankly not knowing exactly what to say. "presumed as in you learned otherwise?" Loki smiled. "Yes, Ms. Nelson. I have learned a great many things since being here on earth. One of which being, how utterly speechless a beautiful and articulate woman can make even a god feel." Cally was down right insulted. Did he really think flattery was going to get him anywhere? She looked up at him coldly. "I'm not sure who you have dealt with before here at S.H.I.E.L.D but I am not prone to flattery and I would rather you kept such thoughts to yourself." Loki looked amused and mildly disappointed. "I thought you were a, what do you mortals call them? A shrink? Aren't I supposed to tell you how I feel?" Valid argument sir. Cally thought while still being annoyed the subject wasn't dropped. " Yes you are, but in regards to me I would rather you just keep them to yourself. These sessions are meant to help you grow as a person or god or whatever you are. Expressing opinions of your "shrink" isn't going to progress that any so I prefer we just change the subject." "As you wish" Loki said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night Cally decided she would sleep at work, her quarters door just kidde corner from where Loki's bed lie. It was 3 am when she was woken suddenly by herself, yelling words she couldn't remember. Cally sighed. This was not the first time she had awoken in a sweat with bad feelings coursing through her veins. She put her feet on the cold floor wishing she had worn sneakers the day before instead of wedges because socks would be fantastic at this point. She groaned as she looked at the clock. Pulling herself up she made her way to the door wearing her short gym shorts and a cami she used as an undershirt the day previous. Her side arm still strapped to her thigh as always. She entered the giant center room that held Loki's chambers and the mess hall. She began to walk in the circular path around the light glow of the wall. When her eyes finally adjusted to being open she had made it to the kitchenette and found some triscuits to munch on. She took the whole box and began to walk back when she realized this snack required a drink. Turning around she heard a small chuckle. She turned to the noise only to see a dark shadow sitting on Loki's bed. This place was eerie with the lights out. "What? I need a snack." she muttered quietly to herself. "Oh I wasn't laughing at your snack Ms. Nelson, just your choice in sleepwear is all." Cally suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm referring to your gun." Loki said quickly. Cally looked down and then over to the shadow in the center of the room. "Trust issues much?" Loki stated. "You could say that" Cally replied quickly with a snide tone. "Has anyone tried to murder you in your sleep Loki?" This question didn't get a response. Cally made her way back to her bed. "Goodnight" she barely heard as she closed her door. She leaned against the back side of her door and let out another heavy sign. She has spent time with lethal killers and rapists but none unnerved her the way Loki did. She winced at this discovery and ate her snacks while checking her emails. She came across an old email. She winced again knowing that the sender was long since dead, avoiding the temptation to open it she shut her laptop and proceeded to go back to bed but she knew sleep was not in her near future.

5 am came far too quickly for Cally. She shuffled to the desk to silence the alarm only to be scared awake by director fury sitting at her desk. "Jesus Fuck Nick!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry Cally I just thought I'd catch up with you on yesterday's progress." "What about it director? You have all the footage?" He sighed. "Listen, tell me if this is to forward but I worry about you, especially since the last mission you were on involved the death of your fiancé." Cally glared. Forward she thought? That was downright insensitive. "I'm fine director; you would be the first to know if I was incapable of doing my job." Fury nodded. "Well I'll leave you to it then." Cally got dressed in the usual tight black skinny jeans, button up blue blouse and wedges. She walked out into the lobby and was greeted by Loki standing directly in front of her behind his glass walls. She jumped in surprise and looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Nelson." Cally gasped. How did he? "Super sensitive hearing" he replied to her silent question pointing to his ear. Cally looked at him disapprovingly and went to the mess hall for breakfast.

She began today's session by asking Loki more about his plans for world domination so which his replies were vague and looming with his own uncertainty. After lunch she returned to his chambers only to find he had been moved. "Where is the prisoner?" She questioned the guard by the door. "He was taken to the rec room down the hall for some exercise." He pointed to a hallway she had failed to notice before. She walked down the hall to a large room that was padded and full of gym equipment. Loki was to the side doing push-ups with a weight on his back, being instructed by an old friend of Cally's. "Jeff!" Cally exclaimed. He quickly jogged to her side and lifted her above his shoulders which made cally "EEEK" in startled excitement. "Oh it is so good to see you Cally, You look well! I was very sorry to hear about Kyle, my condolences." This made Cally cringe but she smiled politely thanking him. "I've missed you Jeff it's been far too long. What' fury got you working down here for?" He smirked. "Oh you know me always looking for an excuse to flex my muscles, he said taking a muscle man form in mocking humor. Cally laughed, and she felt a genuine smile come across her face and was glad to see an old friend. Her eyes wandered to Loki who had been watching this interaction. His eyes looked hazy and this made Cally lose her breath slightly. "Well I'll leave you two to it; just have him back to me before dinner." Jeff saluted jokingly and walked back to coaching Loki who was still staring at them.

Later while she was filling out paperwork on the same metal table as the day previous Loki had reentered the cell with a glint of sweat on his cheeks and neck. Cally caught a scent of his natural yet surprisingly sweet odor and found herself wanting more. She shook this sensation away. "How was your exercise?" She asked Loki. "Informative." He replied slyly. She wondered what exactly he meant by that.

"Ms. Nelson, I feel you have learned a lot about me yet I know almost nothing about you. It's hard to confide in someone who gives you nothing in return. After all being here has made me as weak as a man and I'm starting to have feelings that I do not understand." Cally thought on this for a moment. Ok. That was fair she thought. "What would you like to know Loki? And please elaborate on these feelings." Loki looked down at the table. "Well firstly, who was Kyle and why do you look so shaken whenever he is mentioned? And secondly I had an emotion earlier and I could not control it and that disturbs me." Cally sighed. Why was he being so nosy? Why did he even care? Why can't everyone at work just keep work business at work and all other conversations out of it? She was visibly frustrated deciding whether or not to indulge his curiosity. "I apologize Ms. Nelson I did not mean to upset you" Loki sighed with a defeated look. "Loki, I will tell you, but once I do you have to promise to leave it alone and never bring it up again." "I promise Ms. Nelson." Cally took a deep breath. "Kyle was my fiancé; we were together for several years. He too was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. During your attack on earth you managed to comprise quite a few of our agents. One of which being Kyle. The night you turned him…Cold he came home very late and I was sleeping upstairs after a long day at work. Kyle attempted to murder me in my sleep by tying a chord around my neck. I awoke to this and took my gun from underneath my pillow and shot him in the chest. It wasn't only until he was dying did I realize it was him. I watched the blue ice leave his eyes as he told me he was sorry…" Loki looked pained, shamed and torn. This was a satisfying look for cally which she found hard to conceal. "Oh" Loki sighed. "I don't know what I can say to you Ms. Nelson" Cally glared. "There isn't much to say Loki, I took this job knowing full well who I would be charged with seeing every day and I choose not to turn it down. Now can we please move on? Tell me about this emotion to which you couldn't control." Loki looked down. "Actually I think I'll be going to bed early tonight. I don't feel well." Cally looked at Loki confused. "As you wish." She said and gathered her things and returned to her quarters.


End file.
